


Sand Castles

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [27]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #29 - Sea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Castles

“HAWAII~!” Sungmin was bouncing up and down excitedly. “We’re really in Hawaii Shiwon! I can’t believe it! Can we go to the beach now? Please?” Shiwon chuckled at the boy, amused. Ever since Sungmin had suddenly regressed to 6 years old – some weird effect of too many days at Disneyland, Shiwon guessed – he had been embracing life with a vigor that couldn’t be matched.

“Oh I know! We can build a SAND CASTLE! And then I can be the prince, and you can be my faithful liege.” Sungmin giggled at the word before continuing. “And of course I’ll ride a white horse, and you can walk alongside and protect me from all the bad guys, and you can do all that kissing the girl stuff, ‘cause girls have cooties, and then I’ll be safe from cooties too, and maybe we will see a dragon and I’ll slay it and you can carry it back to the castle and we can roast it and eat it, yummy, yummy! And-”

“Calm down there sport. First, we have to build the sand castle. Okay?” He winked at the younger, kneeling in the moist sand to pile it on top of itself, effectively creating a lumpy hill-castle, Sungmin squealing in joy and reaching over to fix this and that until the sun went down.


End file.
